The Static
by GH0STPUNK
Summary: Following a rumour about a haunted cabin in the woods surrounding Lake Eerie, Danny and his friends are plunged into a hellish nightmare realm where their only chance of escape is their quick wits, and their only comfort is eachother. Will they make it out alive? Or will their spirits and minds be crushed before then? Psychological horror fic w/ some Savant Par and Trans!Danny.
1. Moldy Photographs and Forgotten Memories

**Hello, this is my first time ever attempting to write fanfiction. I have recently taken an interest in it, and thought it may be exciting to share my ideas with other people**

**This fic will contain some pretty gorey scenes as well as some psychological horror, so I'm going to rate it M just to be safe, but there won't be anything sexual involved in this story, since theres hardly even any romance in the first place [other than the occasional savant par moments], so do not worry about that if you are sensitive to those kinds of topics.**

**In addition, this fic will contain mostly LGBTQ headcanons for a good deal of the characters, so please keep that in mind, and I will not be responding to any hatred on this fic because of those headcanons. I am just more comfortable writing same sex couples.**

**With that being said, I very much hope you enjoy my story! I do not know how much I'll be updating it, given the fact that it's not my main priority, but if demands are high I will try to keep updating frequently!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moldy Photographs and Forgotten Memories**

Danny Fenton awoke to darkness with a jolt, the smell of musty sawdust penetrating his senses almost immediately.

Nausea instantly threatened to dispel his last meal from his stomach, and in response, the young teenager laid down on his back, running his right hand cautiously through the fur lining that rimmed the bottom of his thick red winter coat. Hoping this would help, if anything, to ground him to reality and allow him to untangle the ball of haphazardly knotted string that currently made up his spotty memory.

_Alright Fenton, relax. First, you need a light._ He thought to himself after a couple minutes, unfortunately having no luck on the memory side of things.

In a few moments, he had produced a small, flickering ball of green light in the palm of his hand, and the light filtered into the rest of the room, allowing him to see his surroundings much more clearly than before.

The rooms walls and floor, he now noticed, were completely made of wood, which definitely explained the smell.

Wooden furniture surrounded him from his spot on the floor. The seats and backrests of the old, moth-eaten armchairs were covered in dark, stained looking yellow fabric, and the tables looked like they had recently been at war with termites, and as far as Danny could tell, the termites were winning.

Putting aside the deterioration of the room, Danny also took note of multiple picture frames on the walls; each one appeared to be either completely pictureless, or with pictures so faded he could barely make out the faces they were supposed to be depicting.

Danny was unfamiliar with this place, just where in the world was he? He had to figure something out, and quick, because at this rate he'd never find out what just happened to him and his friends.

_His friends. _That's right, his friends Sam and Tucker. They'd been with him when he entered.. Where had he been going with them again?

Deciding once more to put his memory loss on the backburner, Danny had now noticed a plain, white wooden door in the corner of the room opposite of him. Good, now at least he knew he was somewhere that required non-ghostly abilities, since most ghosts just phased through things and didn't really require doors unless it was the entrance to their lair. He must be somewhere in the real world still, hopefully.

Once he made sure his nausea had subsided, he carefully got to his feet and made his way over to the door, the floor beneath him creaking ominously under his black and red winter boots, and he opened the door.

Outside of the small room was a long, thin hallway. Just like the room he'd woken up in, the hallway walls were covered in picture frames of obscured and tattered photographs, none of the photos occupants identifiable.

Other than the photographs, there were three total doors leading out of the hallway; the one Danny had just came through, and two on the opposite side of the corridor, one to the left and one to the right of where Danny stood. In addition, there was a mirror on the wall at the end of the hallway, reflecting the gleam of Danny's ectoplasmic light.

Weird.. He thought to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly in the darkness. This didn't feel like a typical 'ghost boy gets kidnapped' scenario, something which had happened so often that it has become a common occurrence in his day to day life as Danny Phantom.

Trekking forward to get a closer look at the mirror, he is suddenly stopped by a loud groan coming from one of the doors he'd just passed, causing him to immediately swivel his head towards the door.

_A ghost? An injured human? Maybe they owned this place and knew what was going on…_ Different possibilities quickly flitted through his mind, anxiety threatening to overcome his mind. There were just too many worrisome possibilities for him to handle effectively.

Quickly shaking his head, as if to shake off any lingering fears, and taking a deep breath, he took a moment to steady himself before cautiously phasing through the door.

Inside the room [which he only vaguely noted as having floral print wallpaper and a large, king sized bed] lay the large, dark form of Tucker Foley, who was wearing the same fluorescent green jacket and red beret Danny suddenly remembered him wearing before he had lost consciousness.

"Tucker-! Oh crap… Tuck, dude, are you okay?" Danny coughed out, only now realizing how hoarse his voice was from lack of use, just how long had he been out? Nevermind that, his main focus right now was to shake Tucker out of his comatose state.

After a few moments of shaking his boyfriend's shoulder, the dark-skinned teen finally came to, jolting up with a yelp and almost pushing Danny away in a panic.

"Tucker- Tuck, it's me!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing Tucker by his shoulders to steady him and keep him grounded.

"D-Danny?! Is that you? Holy shit man, what- what the hell happened to us? Are you okay?!" the boy asked feverishly after he had gotten a hold of himself, gripping the red sleeves of the ghost boy's winter coat in either hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.. I'm more worried about you, though." Danny said, as calmly as he could manage. He couldn't let Tucker's panicked state get to him, he needed to stay calm until he could relax the other boy.

But he had to admit, he felt like freaking out just as much as Tucker was right now.

"Dude! I'm the least of your worries! Don't you remember what happened?!" Tucker said, his panic decreasing, and becoming more of a worried exclamation.

"No… In all honesty, I can't remember a thing.." Danny said, trailing off with a small sigh of annoyance and shaking his head.

"Everything up until I woke up is a blur."

"Looks like we've got a lot of explaining to do, then." came a tense, roughly female voice from the doorway, causing Danny to jump with surprise and whip around.

In the doorway stood Sam Manson, running a hand over her half shaven head as the remainder of her purple hair fell over her left eye. Her long, black and purple trench coat, black boots, and leggings were spotted with dust, indicating that she had been investigating the rooms before stumbling upon Danny and Tucker.

"What are you two talking about? What the hell happened?" Danny said, sounding almost a little annoyed as the two exchanged worried glances.

"You musta hit your head when you fell.. We can start from the beginning, that'll probably make it easier to understand." Sam responded, walking into the room and glancing around.

"This place seems to be pretty secure anyways, so hopefully nothing else will decide to attack us."

"Yeah dude, it was like, absolutely brutal!" Tucker said, gesturing vaguely outwards to emphasize his point.

"We thought you were dead for a second there!"

"Look, I dunno what you guys are talking about.. Cause I feel fine.. Well, as fine as I can be." Danny said with a huff, waving a hand over his chest.

"Maybe a bit nauseous and light-headed, but besides that, I feel pretty normal." he added quickly.

Sam looked over him almost skeptically, then opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Right, well, after you hear this, you may not think so."

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, but this is only the first chapter, I promise it will pickup after the next chapter.**

**thank you for reading!**


	2. The Winter Wasteland Still Bears Fruit

**Thank you everyone whose read so far! It means a lot.  
****Now, i know i said that i would be posting much more this time around, but personally, i think that The Static would be much easier for me to write, and much more engaging, to be done in smaller chapters. Thus, each chapter will most likely be around 1500+ words or more depending on how the story progresses.**

**With that, please enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Winter Wasteland Still Bears Fruit**__

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The sound of two pairs of boots stomping through fresh, untread snow was the only sound there had been to permeate the otherwise silent forest.

Despite only two pairs of tracks being left in the snow, there just so happened to be three people making their way through the trees in a haphazard, but single file line;

First, a young woman dressed in nearly all black, with a vibrant purple, half-shaved hairstyle.

Next, an african american boy with long, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and a highlighter green windbreaker with various patches sewn into it.

Lastly, a very pale boy with startling, radioactive green eyes and glowing white side swept hair, which contrasted starkly with his pitch black jumpsuit with silver accents, who was floating inches above the ground at the rear of the two teenagers ahead of him.

"I don't see why we have to walk out here Danny, we haven't come across any kind of cabin, and worst of all, I'm freezing my ass off!" the dark-skinned boy complained, crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing his arms for added effect.

"Stop whining, Tucker, we chose to help Danny with keeping Amity safe, and that's what we're doing. If there's a rumour floating around about ghosts, you know we've got to investigate." the girl in black cut in sharply, not looking up from her phone as she reread the notes she'd taken previously while they were researching their target.

"Besides, chances are this'll just be another bogus ghost story, and then we can all go back to Sam's and warm up in her hot tub and laugh about it." the white haired boy, Danny, added, turning onto his back midair and placing his hands behind his neck, his left leg propped up on his right knee as if he were laying on a couch.

"Thats easy for you to say, Mister "I have an ice core so I love the snow regardless" Phantom." Tucker grumbled, breathing into his gloved hands as an attempt to warm himself up.

"Don't be a downer, Tuck! Besides, isn't this place like a winter wonderland? We're the only ones out here!" Danny responded cheerfully, floating above Tucker and hanging upside down so that he was facing him, his legs criss crossed like a kindergartner. The snow and ice always seemed to make the teenage half ghost a bit more cheery than usual.

"More like a winter wasteland, we haven't seen any kind of animal, let alone tracks, for at least 10 minutes." Sam said with a twinge of unease, glancing around at the quiet forest. Tucker made a muffled grunt of agreement from behind his hands.

"They're probably just sleeping or something, that's what animals do in the winter! Come on, lighten up!" Danny sighed, putting his hands on his hips and spinning a few times like a top.

"It's not everyday we get to check out rumours so far out of town, so let's make the best of it! We can have ourselves a winter ball out here!" he said, flipping himself right side up and grabbing Tucker by the wrists, which earned a surprised yelp from the dark-skinned boy, and pulling him into the air, twirling him around as if they were dancing.

"Danny, you dork! Put me down, your hands are freezing!" Tucker complained through a laugh, his breath condensing into mist around his lips as the ghost boy pecked him on the cheek.

"You can't call me a dork, you're the tech nerd!" Danny countered with a faux mad tone, giggling as he aimed another kiss for the other boys neck.

"Okay, lovebirds, come down! In case you forgot, we've got a haunted cabin to look for." Sam teased her bestfriends with a smile and an eyeroll, tapping her phone impatiently with a purple painted nail.

"Okay, okay! Put me down, you're gonna give me hypothermia with your freezing ghost hands." Tucker sighed, letting go of Danny and dropping to the ground with a grunt.

"Ghost hands aren't that cold, you're just too sensi-" Danny started, but was cut short as a freezing shiver went up his spine, making his vision momentarily fuzzy, as if he'd stood up too fast.

This in turn caused him to falter in the air a bit before quickly re-aligning himself.

"Danny?" Sam called up to him worriedly, looking at the boy with furrowed brows.

"That was my ghost sense just now, can't really see my breath when it's so cold, so ones in the snow are a little more violent to get my attention.." Danny started rambling, then shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now though, there's a ghost around here that's more important, so keep an eye out." following his own advice, Danny floated a little bit higher, trying to see more clearly through the abundance of pine trees around them.

"Maybe it's that cabin?" Tucker offered, pulling out his PDA to try to locate and read the ectosignature.

"That'd make sense, or maybe it's just a ghost bunny or something." Sam added, stuffing her phone in her pocket and activating her wrist ray, which reacted with a mechanical whine.

"Yeah well, we all know that ghost bunny could mean three days in the hospital-" Danny started with a sigh, but was cut off when Sam screamed;

"DANNY, WATCH OUT!"

Before he even had time to react, Danny was struck square in the chest by a burning hot flash of light, and was sent to the ground with a WHAM, electricity and heat arching up and through his entire body.

It took a moment to regain his senses, but when his eyes finally re-adjusted, the creature before him made him cringe.

Despite looking like it was supposed to resemble a canine, its body was hideously disproportionate, with small hind paws and huge, heavily clawed front paws.

Its lower jaw hanging open like it was unhinged from its skull, and a large, slippery red tongue lolled from its mouth.

The ghost looked incredibly malnourished, even by ghost standards, with bones jutting out from every nook and cranny from its body. Even from this distance, Danny could count its ribs (some of which seemed to be missing).

Danny blinked the stars out of his eyes and floated back into the air, his hands sparking with spectral energy.

"Back me up with the thermos, Sam!" he called to his friend, who responded with a swift nod and started fumbling with her backpack.

In a moment, Danny was on the creature, firing ghost rays at its face and chest in an attempt to distract and weaken it.

The ghost responded with a blood curdling cry; for such a deformed looking thing, it wasn't very strong offensively, and its defense, though higher than Danny had anticipated, wasn't much better.

"Easy pickings!" Danny said smugly, firing a final ghost ray at its chest before Sam snapped it up with the Fenton Thermos.

"Jeez, I wonder what kinda death could make a ghost look like that." Sam huffed, looking at the thermos in her hand curiously.

"Not anything good, that's for sure." Tucker responded with a chuckle, tapping his PDA again.

"Strange… my PDA didn't even pick up a unique ectosignature from it…. Maybe it's too cold." he added in a lower tone, giving the screen another annoyed tap with the stylus.

"Well, whatever, it's gonna be on it's way back to the Ghost Zone as soon as we get home, so we won't have to think about it." Danny said, lowering himself from the air and landing lightly in a pair of footprints that Tucker left behind; his feet were a little bit smaller in comparison, even with his boots.

"Until it comes crawling out of the portal to get its revenge on you- hey.. Is the thermos supposed to be this hot after a catch?" Sam asked in a confused voice, and before Tucker or Danny could respond, she cried out, dropping the device in the snow, gloves burnt through to reveal quickly reddening skin.

"Sam? What-" Danny took a step forward, but before he could get closer, the thermos exploded.

Shielding Tucker with his arms, Danny squeezed his eyes shut at the blinding light, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of heat that radiated from the blast in waves.

After the light died down, all that remained was steam and smoke that curled into the air, barely distinguishable from the snow at their feet.. Except, all of that snow had melted away in the heat, leaving nothing but the muddy ground that was once hidden below its frigid surface.

"Sam! Are you okay?!" Danny called out, and moments later, from beyond the rising smoke, Sam responded with a "Yeah!"

"What the hell happened? Did that ghost overload the Thermos' capacity?" Tucker gasped in surprise, clutching his PDA like some kind of security blanket.

"No way, I emptied it out before we came!" Danny responded.

"We need to go get Sam, she might've gotten hit by a piece of the thermos-"

He stepped forward, and stars exploded in his eyes.

He only vaguely heard Tucker's scream over the manic barking that overcame his sense of hearing in an instant.

He felt hot breath on his face and neck.

Sharp claws dug into his skin, tearing his jumpsuit.

And finally, nothing but black.


	3. Through the Looking-Glass

**HEY! Quick warning, I made a very big mistake in the first chapter; Danny wasn't supposed to go ghost until this chapter! I've fixed the first chapter, but if you already read it as it was before, imagine that Danny hasn't gone ghost yet, and is using his powers all in human form up until now, the story will make much more sense that way! Thank you! Now onto the regular Authors Note!**

**Originally I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but I'm very impatient and I want to get this chapter out as soon as possible, cause this is the second last [possibly very last] of the boring, building the setting / establishing the plot stuff, and I'll be able to get into the fun, ****angsty and emotional**** stuff! **

**Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 3 of The Static!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Through the Looking-Glass**

"-And that's all that happened up until now, or whenever you woke up I guess." Tucker concluded, and with that, Sam and Tucker had finished their explanation, while Danny's memory was left to slowly filled in the blanks.

"So that's why you were asking if I was okay.." Danny muttered under his breath, self-consciously touching his chest and shivering as he found no signs of his body ever being wounded.

"Yeah- not to be morbid dude, but just thinking about it makes me wanna vomit. You looked like shit." Tucker said with a grimace, gripping the fabric of his pants tightly in his fists.

"Thank you, Tucker, for your insight." Danny deadpanned, frowning at his scarless body before standing up. No use in wondering about it now, as long as he could move now without gaping holes in his torso, the better for the trio in the long run.

"You guys mentioned a cabin.. Was that what we were out in the snow for?" he asked them. The mention of a cabin rang a bell, but his mind was still too foggy to put together anymore information by itself.

"Man, you really did hit your head hard." Tucker said with raised eyebrows, earning him a smack in the head from Sam and a snort of laughter from Danny.

"Not the time, Tucker! But yeah, we were out here looking for a cabin, cause' the A-List and some other kids around Casper were talking about a rumour of a ghost cabin out in the woods- some kid came back from winter break looking like, well.. a ghost. Super pale and scared of everyone." Sam recounted the events easily, holding up her phone to show both of them the notes she'd made from the rumours. Despite often looking like she didn't care about what their classmates had to say, Sam was surprisingly good at eavesdropping on them.

"The kid kept mumbling about some cabin in the woods near the lake, and that's how the rumour spread."

Danny felt like smacking himself in the head with his palm, but the dull headache he currently felt deterred him from doing so. How could he have forgotten this much, especially something as important as why they were here? What in the world happened to him?

"But onto the elephant in the room- where the hell are we and what the hell are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked with a worried edge in his tone, his gaze darting around the room quickly before focusing on Danny.

"That's obvious- we'll phase out." Danny replied to Tucker's worried gaze with a determined one as he stood up, moving towards the wall opposite the door, which he assumed would take him outside.

"Danny, wait. Doesn't that seem a little too obvious? Obvious enough that whoever or whatever brought us here might have already thought about that?" Sam warned him, crossing her arms and frowning at him.

"We don't even know if someone brought us here! This could just be that ghost mutts home or something, and that thing can't even speak let alone make ghost proof walls!" Danny retorted confidently, making his hand intangible as he pressed it to the wall.

Nothing happened, not even a single finger went through the wall no matter hard Danny pushed, and after a good couple of moments attempting to push his hand through the wall, he felt his face reddening with embarrassment.

"Looks like that 'mutt' is smarter than you thought, then." Sam said with a teasing sneer, leaning forward a bit and rocking back onto her heels.

"Oh, buzz off." Danny responded with a grumble, opening and closing his intangible hand with a frown.

"But it doesn't make sense.. I could phase through the door just fine…"

The three of them stood in silence, quietly contemplating why that may be, but Tucker soon spoke up.

"We should probably start looking for another way to get out of here, if Danny can't phase through the walls." he said, glancing at the doorway.

"Well, I didn't find anything interesting in the other rooms, the only thing left is that mirror in the hallway." Sam stated in response, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the corridor outside.

"We can start there then, I guess. Not like we have any other options." Danny sighed, already starting to become irritable due to the current situation.

With a huff, he slipped past Tucker and Sam and back into the hallway, with Sam close behind.

"Maybe it's like a movie or something; a Through the Looking-Glass type deal." Tucker jokes, moving to follow his friends out into the dingy hallway and staring at the ominous reflective surface at the end of the hallway, an eerie green glow washing over them as ectoplasm formed in Danny's hand once more.

Sam's eyebrows raised slightly at Tucker's comment "Through the Looking-Glass? I didn't think you'd even know the title of a book like that."

"Hey! I may not be a literary genius, but I still have to sit through Mr. Lancers class for an hour and a half everyday, I pick things up!" Tucker argued with a pouty face.

"Can we focus please?" Danny cut in with an exasperated sigh, walking up to the mirror while his friends trailed behind him, now resorting to aggressively (but playfully) sticking their tongues out at each other.

Upon coming face to face with the mirror up close, the three friends were met with a shock; not one of them had a reflection, no matter how much they squinted or how close Danny moved the ball of glowing ectoplasm towards the mirrors surface.

"Vampirism…? This is an unexpected but very welcome outcome." Sam said after a moment of silence between the trio. It was hard to tell if she was serious or not.

"Not funny Sam!" Tucker cried out, looking even more spooked than when he'd first woken up. "Are we ghosts now? Are we dead?!"

"No, even full ghosts can see their reflection. This is just… Weird." Danny muttered, watching the ball of ectoplasm glow ominously without their reflections, and then he tentatively touched the surface of the mirror.

immediately the mirror's surface rippled out from where Danny's hand had touched it, but despite this, it didn't give or break apart. No matter how Danny pushed the rippling surface, he couldn't get it to budge under the pressure. It almost felt like touching very watery but invincible jello.

"D'you think you could phase through this?" Sam asked him, peeking over his right shoulder while Tucker watched in awe from his left. Without a word, Danny made his hand intangible, and tried once more to press against the mirror.

"I dunno.. it's reacting to my intangibility, but.." he stared down at his hand, looking somewhat annoyed.

His hand, miraculously, DID go through the mirror.. but instead of going through it normally (well, as normal as sticking your hand through solid objects can get), his hand seemed to be split in two where his wrist met the surface of the mirror; leaving one strangely discoloured human hand, and one wispy, neon green hand, which floated aimlessly overtop the human hand, as if it were going to be severed at the wrist.  
But the one thing that Danny was most enthralled with was how _cold _the inside of the mirror was.

_Too cold._

Danny gasped in surprise and wrenched his hand from the mirror, shocking both Sam and Tucker. It was much colder than he had anticipated. Even for him, it was too much.

In addition, the sudden movement caused the ghostly hand to snap back into the human one with force, causing his hand to light up momentarily with a spectral spark, and finally leaving a rather large, greenish burn on the back of his hand.

"W-Well, that's not gonna work." Danny stammered out, gingerly cradling his burned hand and frowning as Sam and Tucker fussed over him momentarily before he shooed them away.

"What the hell kind of mirror is this?" Sam grumbled under her breath, moving away from Danny and towards the object in question, and reaching a hand out; only to draw it away with a hiss.

"That's freezing! Even the air around it is like ice water! I can't even touch it!" she exclaimed, breathing on her hand in an attempt to warm it up.

"Then how come I was able to touch it?" Danny asked, which was enough to make Sam look at him in amazement.

"Cause' you're half ghost? AND you're specifically made for the cold? How else?" she responded to his question with a sarcastic drawl, and clearly fighting the urge to roll her eyes as both Danny and Tucker said 'Ooooh'.

"That green hand must've been your ghost half- maybe the mirror is too strong to go through as a human, so much that it tried to force apart your ghost and human halves..." Sam theorized, as Danny and Tucker nodded and listened intently.

"Alright! Then I'll just go ghost and phase right through!" Danny concluded, punching his palm with a fist and smiling determinedly.

"Maybe that's how everything works here, you just haven't been able to get through anything because you weren't doing it as a ghost!" Tucker added with a thumbs up. "Start transformin', baby!"

"Wait a minute guys, it was just an idea, that doesn't mean it's true-" Sam warned, but white rings had already started to glow and diverge from the boys midsection before she could finish her sentence.

Oh how she would come to wish that she had finished that sentence.


	4. Birth of the Beast

**WARNING: Body horror!**

**Not much else to say about this chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Birth of the Beast**

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The halo-like rings around Danny's middle had materialized, and were starting to slowly make their way across his body, illuminating the black jumpsuited persona underneath the otherwise average boys human counterpart.

It started as an uncomfortable itch which started where the rings diverged, causing Danny to twitch awkwardly.

Then the itch turned into a burn.

Shocked by the sudden pain, Danny fell to his knees, shaking as each inch covered by the rings erupted in a furious pain, jarring him to his core.

He could feel the tickle of hair on his cheeks as it draped over his face from his head, increasing in length by the second, and the smell and feeling of ectoplasm leaking from under his bangs and from his shoulder and torso. Even his eyes and mouth burned.

His hands burned as the skin of his palms grew thicker and tougher than any callous he'd ever had, making it hard to clench his fists in pain, as every movement made it hurt even more. Long black nails grew from each fingernail all at once.

The pain in his legs was indescribable, it felt like his very bone structure was being morphed and changed, the pain nearly numbing as he cried in agony as he lay on the ground, not knowing when he'd fallen on his side and onto the floor.

Sam and Tucker could only watch in horror as their friend writhed and screamed on the dusty wooden floor, unable to help or even provide comfort in fear of agitating his pain even more.

After what felt like hours, the pain turned into a dull throb, and the light of the rings dissipated, which was enough to allow Danny to stand up, albeit shaky, and stare at his friends through the darkness.

His vision was blurry and tinted green, but his friends were visible even in the dark.

The same couldn't be said for Sam or Tucker, who only saw two sharp, cat-like green eyes piercing through the veil of black and directly at them, dilating and expanding rapidly as they seemed to try and regain focus on the two.

"D-Danny?" Sam stuttered, and the sound of rummaging could be heard before the sharp _click _of a flashlight being turned on followed, and the light illuminated the dingy hallway and the ghost boy in front of the mirror.

In front of them was the strangest sight they'd seen by far.

There was the unmistakable glare of the light against a familiar black jumpsuit, and stark white hair paired with it, but beneath that hair was a strange, animalistic face;

with slit pupils, long elf-ish ears, and a mouth full of fangs pulled back in a snarl as arms shot up to protect their eyes from the bright light.

Each arm had a hand, and each hand had green paw pads stretching across the surface of the palms and bottoms of the fingers. Long, wicked black nails covered the tips and stretched quite a few inches away from the root of the nail.

but one of the most noticeable differences was his lower half; a stark white, tail-like appendage covered in coarse white fur snaked from his lower back and all the way to the ground, ending in a green streaked tuft.

The tail wrapped around two paw-like feet, claws unsheathed from the toes and digging into the wooden floor before sheathing once more as the boy slowly became accustomed to the light.

"Danny.. That is you, right?" Tucker asked timidly, hands held to his mouth in horror as uncovered eyes shifted to gaze directly at him.

The only response was a gurgling whimper, before a loud cough. Ectoplasm rose from Danny's throat and splattered across the ground sickeningly in tandem. He dropped his gaze to the ground, panting heavily.

"Oh my god.." Sam gasped, her hands clenching around the flashlight as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

A few moments later, Danny looked back up at both of them, giving them a small, ectoplasm-stained smile.

"I'm fine guys, I just.. Need to rest for a moment…-" he said wearily, swaying violently before stumbling back first into the mirror.

The surprised shouts of his friends sounded like nothing but static as he slipped past the cold surface of the mirror and into darkness.

* * *

"_Oooh, you're quite a ways from your rabbit hole, aren't you dear Alice?"_

He heard a voice purr to him in the darkness, it echoed from all directions but came from no direction at the same time, like it was speaking directly into his head while also standing right in front of him, and beside him, and behind him.

"_Everyone seems to be obsessed with making references to those books today."_

the boy responded in a deadpan voice, though he didn't feel his lips move.

"_It makes sense, you're in Wonderland after all, Alice."_

"_Wonderland?" _the boy pondered.

The voice gave him a small laugh.

"_My Wonderland, dear Alice, I made it for someone very special. Though I never expected something like you to wander in so easily."_

"_Something like me?" _the boy asked, though it was rhetorical, he knew what he meant.

"_You already know Alice, I can tell." _the voice responded, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"_Stop calling me by that name." _the boy said sharply.

"_Alice? But it's such a pretty name." _the voice responded sadly.

"_It's not mine, not anymore. My name is Danny." _the boy seethed, if he could move his body, he'd be bristling and tense.

"_I suppose I have no other choice then, though Daniel in Wonderland doesn't sound as nice." _the voice replied cheekily, causing Danny to huff in annoyance.

"_So what is this place? Why am I here?"_ Danny asked the voice.

"_It's Wonderland, I've already told you that." _the voice responded simply.

"_You know what I meant." _Danny growled irritably.

"_That I do!" _the voice let out a hearty laugh, which reverberated against Danny's skull.

"_This entire realm is that of my own creation, from the food you will inevitably eat, to the floors you will undoubtedly stand and sleep on."_

"_You seem pretty certain that I'll be staying here for awhile." _Danny commented, the voice ignored him.

"_I've created this place for my one and only love, soon she'll gaze upon it and she'll cry tears of joy, before she swaddles me in her warm embrace once more." _the voice said in a distant, longing voice, Danny could practically taste the nostalgia that seeped from his words like thick molasses.

"_She sounds nice."_ Danny responded, unsure how to react.

"_She really, really is." _the voice replied wistfully.

"_But, as for why you are here-" _the voice began to darken.

"_I was so surprised when a ghost and two children came so close to my Wonderland, the first child was supposed to come, but when I sent them back I had assumed that I wasn't going to need anymore humans."_

"_At first, I was simply going to feed you to the mutts and be done with it, but then I watched your spectacular transformation!"_

Danny felt his chest tighten warily.

"_A human-ghost hybrid! Why, I'd only ever heard of you from writings in the Far Frozen! I never thought that you would be real."_

"_So, I've decided to hold onto you just a while longer, you could really help me with my research!"_

"_Research? What research?" _Danny asked, the voice ignored him for a second time.

"_The rules of my Wonderland are simple; Survive my Wonderland and find the final exit, and you'll be set free. Kind of cliche, isn't it?" _The voice purred out, the sound snaking around Danny's head lazily.

"_White doors are phasable, red doors are painful, and blue doors hold secrets, good and bad." _It continued, listing off the doors quickly and with practice.

"_Walls are impenetrable, mirrors are doorways, but only to you, and trapdoors and stairs lead to new heights and new lows. Have you memorized that?" _The voice asked suddenly after finishing its list, causing Danny to start with surprise.

"_Y-yeah… Red is pain, only I can use mirrors, and trapdoors and stairs lead to new places or whatever." _Danny responded, wishing he could nod his head.

"_Good! Then I'll bid you farewell for now, I hope to meet you in a more corporeal form soon!" _The voice said cheerfully, and Danny felt its presence slowly fading.

"_Wait! But what did you do to my body? What happened back in the hallway?!" _Danny tried to call out, but he soon felt himself sinking back into the darkness, his voice completely gone.


	5. Static Shocks and Static Speech

**Hey! As of Chap. 5, I'm bumping the rating down to a T. I think i may have been too cautious about my rating, and after reading some works from the same category, i figured mine didnt need such a high rating.**

**with that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Static Shocks and Static Speech**

Sam and Tucker stood silently side by side in silence for several minutes before one of them finally spoke, both of them much too confused and horrified to come up with anything until now.

"We- we both just saw the same thing right? Danny changed into a weird m-monster and fell through a mirror, right?" Tucker stuttered, practically at a loss for words and wringing his hands nervously.

"Y-yeah, that just about sums it up." Sam responded, nodding her head slowly and staring at the spot where her friend had vanished.

Tucker suddenly covered his mouth as the colour drained from his face.

"It smells like blood and ectoplasm even from way over here..."

Blinking in confusion, Sam sniffed the air, and as suspected, the sour scent of ectoplasm, mixed with a metallic tang of human blood, hung heavily in the air around them. Curiously, Sam angled her flashlight down to investigate the floor, and was met with what can only be described as a bloodbath.

The blood had barely even started to congeal even after sitting out for quite a while, shimmering faintly under the light as it slowly started to pool out more. Streaks of ectoplasm contrasted the dark red with a sharp green, almost glowing in response to the flashlight's beam. Sam may have even found it been pretty, if she was ignorant to its source.

"There's so much…" she whispered, mostly to herself, but Tucker nodded quickly in response.

"He lost so much.. it's no wonder he collapsed.." Tucker breathed, his hands shaking as he shoved them in the pockets of his jacket.

Sam felt her blood run cold. Oh god, he's out who knows where in this fucked up place, probably anemic, unconscious and _still _losing blood as they speak!

"Tucker, we have to find him, now!" Sam cried, grabbing both his upper arms in her hands and shaking him, bringing him out of his temporary daze.

"Y-yeah, I know Sam! You're squeezing too hard!" he yelped, pulling out of her grip with a wince.

"There has to be some way out of this shitty hallway!" Sam growled, not bothering to apologize and whipping around to look down at the opposite end of the hallway.

There has to be something.. Anything! But she'd searched everywhere, where else could they go?

"Sam.. Th-the mirror.." Tucker stammered in horror, pointing in the direction of the object in question.

When Sam turned to glance at the mirror, moving her flashlight over it, she stared as the surface seemed to ripple, cloud up, and flash with an ominous green light. It was almost like there was a strange, eerily silent green storm underneath the otherwise smooth surface.

Before Sam had a chance to respond, the entire hallway started to shake violently before abruptly stopping.

After a few moments of silence, Tucker finally opened his mouth to speak.

"...D'you think that it's over-"

_BANG_

A loud crashing noise and the sound of shattering glass caused Sam to clamp her hands to her ears and squeeze her eyes shut, wincing at the sound and gasping inaudibly.

When Sam opened her eyes, she had to take a few minutes to process what stood before her.

Dragging itself through the mirror and scattering glass shards was a huge, sickly green vulture. It's beady eyes shone electric yellow and its head and neck bloody red, its wings tightly compacted against its body, as the hallway was too narrow for it to spread them.

Whether it's wings could spread or not, Sam didn't doubt that they were twice as long as her entire body.

As soon as the giant bird started to rear his head back, Sam grabbed Tucker, who cried out in shock, by the hood of his jacket.

"GET DOWN!" she cried out, throwing herself and him to the ground before a beam or stark white electricity shot through the air over their heads, the electricity in the air causing Sam's hair to stand on end.

Once the beam had pittered out, the vulture let out an annoyed caw, then started to stomp towards the two teenagers, crushing glass to dust under its weight.

"We've gotta move, now!" Sam shouted, stumbling to her feet and helping Tucker to his.

"But we don't have anywhere to go, Sam!" Tucker cried in response, gripping her upper arm for support as he grit his teeth.

"Not true, that bird just gave us somewhere to go!" Sam pointed at the Vulture determinedly.

"That thing had to come from somewhere past that mirror, and it just shattered the thing to bits! Now we have a way to get through it!"

"Couldn't it just phase through?! We could get stuck!"

"Danny couldn't phase through the walls before right? we'll just have to assume that this one can't either!"

After contemplating this for a second, Tucker nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!"

Sam nodded back and turned her attention to the vulture, shocked as she realized it was standing practically on top of her. It was way closer than she thought!

She felt electricity radiate off of its feathers as it reared its right talons, which glinted viciously in the low light, and started to sail towards her, its path only impeded by the tight-fit hallway.

Sam raised her arms over her head and braced for impact, but was surprised when none came. Opening her squeezed shut eyes a crack, she realized Tucker was standing in front of her with the Fenton anti-ghost staff.

"Since when were you so strong?!" Sam asked incredulously, eyes now wide.

"Hey! You're not the only one who wants to help Danny! I workout sometimes!" Tucker responded, pushing the vulture back a bit.

"But honestly- this overgrown turkey is as light as a feather, pun intended! By the way it looked I wasn't expecting to last five seconds against it!" Tucker jerked the staff upwards and sent the vulture crashing down, it fell over onto its back and letting out an enraged cry.

_It's really that light? _Sam couldn't help but mentally note that, how could something that big weigh so little?

"Now's our chance, come on!" Tucker yelled to her, crawling over the vulture as it struggled to re-adjust itself, but with no luck. The creature remained trapped by its own size.

Without wasting a second, Sam shoved away her pondering and focused on getting out alive, grabbing at feathers as she dragged herself up and over the ghostly birds body. Everytime she put her hand on its feathers, it felt like she was getting a static shock.

Once they'd both made their way over the carnivorous bird, they wasted no time rushing to the now practically caved in wall. The mirror having been all but reduced to dust.

As they entered through the wall, they found a deep, wide hole that was pitch black. Even as Sam shone her flashlight, she couldn't find the bottom.

"Crap- there is NO way we're gonna be able to survive a fall from here.." she said with a grimace, gripping her flashlight tighter.

"Then what do we do? We have a bit of time at least- cause it looks like you were right about that thing not being able to phase through the walls." Tucker jerked his thumb back at the vulture nonchalantly.

"Yeah, no way its get-" Sam started, but upon glancing at the vulture, she noticed that its head was craned back so that the top of its head was touching the floor and it's beak was aimed right at them.

Worst of all, it was almost ready to fire another blast.

"TUCKER, JUMP!" Sam cried out, tackling him and sending both of them over the edge before he had a chance to respond.

As soon as they'd started dropping, a devastating blast of electricity had shot over their heads, missing by inches.

Soon enough, they were both plummeting into the pressing darkness below.

* * *

In a small room, in the dark recesses of a lonely old cabin, a small, CRT television sits in near silence. Its silence was only interrupted by its own low buzzing sound, vibrating tiredly underneath its dark glass face.

Quietly, a small click permeated the room, and the buzzing increased in intensity as the television's face was filled with black and white static.

Slowly, shapes started to take form in the static; hands grasping and clawing at the inside of the screen in an attempt to escape their snowy prison. Strange shapes with no name in colours that were indescribable flashed harshly across the ever present bulging screen face.

"Relax, relax." a smooth voice purred from the other side of the room, its shape silhouetted in the doorframe.

"I did not kill the child's companions. I simply gave them a good idea of what they'll be dealing with." the voice said, and the staticky television seemed to become quieter.

"They should be coming close to reuniting, I want to keep them all together after all, or else this will be much less beneficial."

The TV beeped in response.

"This will all be worth it, just you wait." the figure responded, then left the room.

Eventually, the television relapsed back into silence, accompanied only by the low, reverberating hum, as always.


	6. Green and Red Portrait

**WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF BLOOD**

**Thank you so much for reading this far! Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Green and Red Portrait**

Tucker had decided, in that moment, that involuntarily free falling is one of the worst sensations in the world.

His stomach dropped like a ton of bricks as soon as Sam tackled him and he felt the ground leave the bottoms of his boots, and it only sunk lower as overhead, a devastating beam of electricity exploded into the wall on the opposite side of the pit from where they stood only moments before, and the force of the explosion only made them fall faster.

Definitely not how Tucker wanted to spend his weekend, and he lamented over it with every foot they plummeted, his hands wrapped in his screaming goth friends long black trench coat.

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm seriously not getting out of this one! I'm so dead!' _the boy thought frantically.

The boy let out a cry of terror as they fell and fell, letting go of Sam and saying his last prayer, before his screaming was abruptly cut off when the two teens finally hit some sort of ground.

Tucker felt the wind momentarily get knocked out of him as the sudden impact jostled him violently, causing him to groan in pain and rub his now aching tailbone. He briefly noticed that the ground underneath him was rough, but softer than hardwood.

Unfortunately his goth friend was not so lucky in her own descent, and had to take a moment to collect her senses, having fallen back-first onto the hard ground.

It took a few moments before either of them said anything.

"We're dead, we are so totally dead right now, can ghosts feel pain? Of course they can, and we're ghosts now so we should know that. I'm too young to die!" Tucker cried out after his initial shocked silence had subsided. His speech was quick and muddled, and he held his head in his hands, seemingly agonizing over his mortality.

"We aren't dead, moron!" Sam wheezed out, pushing herself into a sitting position, and then into a standing position. Holding her head momentarily as she fought against the dizziness the action had caused.

"We fell for like, thirty seconds though! How are we not dead?!" Tucker responded despairingly, shakily getting to his feet and gripping the bottom of his coat to ground himself.

"I-I don't know." Sam murmured, her nose scrunched in confusion.

It just didn't make any sense, the boy was right. They had to have fallen for at _least _thirty seconds before hitting the ground, and falling from something that high is enough to make them both nothing but red stains on the ground as soon as impact was made.

How the hell had they survived? Dumb luck? Sam hardly thought that was the case. Miscalculation? Tucker swore up and down that they were falling for thirty seconds, and his calculations were almost never wrong.

That only left ghostly interference; the most likely suspect.

While Sam pondered the reason for their miraculous survival, Tucker had been busy inspecting the room around them, noticing sadly that they were still within the confines of the wood building, as the wood floors here was in the same state of deterioration and uncleanliness as the corridor they had been in before.

The room they were in was, taking the deterioration out of the count, the opposite of strange; which was quite an amazing feat for a place that's seemingly infested with ghosts, at least in Tucker's humble opinion.

After taking note of the single door ahead of him, Tucker noticed that the room layout was a simple square, with a rather large, lumpy looking, moth-eaten couch situated in one of the corners of the room. In front of the couch sat a somewhat grimy coffee table, chipped mugs sitting on its surface patiently for someone to use them once more.

in the opposite corner of the room sat a modest little dining table with four chairs circling it, one on each side, all looking incredibly dusty and worn down. On the table sat a couple broken plates, some bent utensils, and a large vase with mummified flowers, clearly long dead, that looked like a single touch would turn their withered petals into dust.

The most interesting, however, was the large portrait on the far wall, opposite of where the door was situated. It covered almost half the wall, and seemed to be painted with oil paint, chips of paint seemed to be coming off the canvas after years of neglect.

One of the people in the portrait seemed to be wearing a sharp looking tuxedo, their hands covered with silk white gloves. The persons face was completely scratched out, but there seemed to be long black hair cascading down their back and ending near their waist.

The other was wearing a white wedding dress, with her face unscratched and her short golden hair framing her soft, gentle face, she seemed very happy as the other figure had their hand on her shoulder.

"Are you done staring at the decor?" Sam huffed suddenly, interrupting Tucker's thoughts and tearing his gaze away from the painting.

"Er, yeah, yeah I'm done." he said quickly, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He just spaced out worse than Danny in class after a night of ghost hunting! He mentally slapped himself before the thought of Danny reminded him of their search.

"B-Back to looking for Danny." he said with a strained smile and a weak chuckle, smacking dust off his pants and sighing shakily, trying to relax himself.

"Back to looking for Danny." Sam repeated in solemn agreement, picking up her backpack and pulling out her flashlight once more.

The two of them steeled themselves as they moved towards the door. Sam rested her hand on the knob gingerly before glancing at Tucker.

"We have no idea what's behind this door, and we have no idea where Danny even is or how to find him." she stated calmly, her lavender eyes sharp and focused on Tucker.

"Yep, that's about right." Tucker responded, equally calm and focused.

"So we both agree that wherever we find Danny, and no matter what we go through to do it, we're not gonna let Danny blame himself or apologize." Sam continued, hand tightening around the door knob.

"He has a serious guilt complex, so I dunno if we can even stop him from feeling shitty about it." Tucker joked lightly, but nodded his head all the same.

"But of course, this isn't anyone's fault, and we aren't gonna let him think it's his."

Sam smiled warmly. She really was happy to have friends like Danny and Tucker, even if they were a handful sometimes. All three of them really made a great team.

"Okay, you wanna count to three or something?" Tucker asked cheekily, causing Sam to scowl.

"We aren't _children, _Foley." Sam said with a playful frown and a roll of her eyes, before turning the knob and pulling the wooden door open, its hinges squeaking loudly and causing both Sam and Tucker to cringe.

They only noticed a little too late that there was something heavy and wet leaning against the other side of the door, and they only noticed a little bit later that they were very familiar with that wet and heavy something on the other side of the door.

Time seemed to slow dramatically as Danny's body slid down and landed with a squelch on the floor in front of his two best friends, unconscious and covered in dried blood and ectoplasm.

The two teenagers stared, almost in awe, at the bloody scene before them. The green and red pooling around their best friend and mixing about as well as water and oil, with just as much of it on his body as there was on the floor, dried streaks on his cheeks that came from his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose.

His legs were totally caked in ectoplasm as they splayed awkwardly outwards. His arms had flopped uselessly to his sides as he slid down the door, but blood covered them as well.

A moment later, after taking in the scene, Tucker screamed.


End file.
